The Forces of Attraction and Distraction
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: ONESHOT: Team Nerds aka Beetee and Wiress aka Beeress are hard at work in the Inventions Incorporated workshop. Wiress' attempts to help Beetee when he is stuck on a project lead them to discover the forces of attraction and distraction!


Disclaimer: Owning the Hunger Games AND writing fanfiction about the HG would be just plain weird, doncha think?

Enjoy yet ANOTHER Beeress oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head!

Oh yes, and "Wires!" "Oh my wires," and "Oh wires" etc. are Dustpool's original Team Nerds sayings :)

* * *

Betee sighed. He was stuck on an idea yet again. Looking over at his eighteen year old intern, he smiled watching her work. She hummed a soft yet happy tune as she sketched on a pad of graph paper. Her nimble fingers punched in numbers on a calculator before she resumed drawing. His heart warmed as she locked her large eyes on his. Concern clouded her face as she studied him. "You're stuck." Wiress stated.

"No, I'm - ah - thinking about something." Beetee said thinking fast. Wiress raised her eyebrows and went back to humming. Beetee tapped the end of his mechanical pencil on the table. He doodled something on his pad and then sighed in frustration before hearing a soft giggle. "Yes?" He asked Wiress who was looking at him with an amused expression.

"According to my observations, you're stuck." Wiress said. She giggled as the young twenty-six year old engineer blushed. She brought her notepad over to the table. Standing at the edge near Beetee, she looked at his drawing. "You could put a gear there." She pointed out a few things.

"Thanks." Beetee said. He began writing out her suggestions. "WIRES!" He groaned. "No, that won't work with where it will go." He chewed on his lip and pushed his glasses up on his face. Wiress looked at him concerned. He felt his heart drop but drip with warmth watching her look concerned about him. "Wiress," He said softly. "Don't worry, my dear. Your ideas were just fine." Wiress felt his hand envelope hers as she smiled. She looked down at his long somewhat rough hand that was holding hers before watching her fingers curl around his, lacing their grip tighter.

"Beetee," She whispered soothingly.

"I know." Beetee said softly. "It's - I'm a bit distracted right now." He smiled looking up at the beautiful engineer standing slightly behind and to the right of him. Wiress looked down at their interlocked hands. She began loosening her grip, but he latched on tighter. Wiress giggled and hummed as she studied his upturned face.

"By what?" Beetee sighed. "Beetee?" Wiress asked. Somehow her left hand had found a place on his shoulder and she gently kneaded his tense muscles. Beetee groaned and then sighed.

"I'm thinking about a beautiful engineer who still has one more reaping left, and I'm terrified she will be picked." Beetee whispered knowing the reaping was two months away.

"Do I know her?" Wiress asked concerned. Beetee blinked.

"I hope you do." He chuckled, though his face reflected sadness. "She sits at that table slightly to my right and comes up with amazing inventions."

"Correction." Wiress whispered, leaning in toward Beetee to stare more intently into his eyes. "_You_ invent amazing things." Shivers went up her spine as their noses touched. "Beetee Tesla." In one motion he stood up, turned around, and grasped Wiress' hands in his. "Beetee!" Wiress giggled. "This is _not_ helping your distraction!"

"Your assumption is wrong, my beautiful engineer." Beetee chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist. "I am distracted because I want to spend time with the young lady I love." Wiress blushed before her lips met his. She sighed contentedly as their kisses deepened.

Beetee trailed kisses down her neck. "What's your plan, my inventor?" She breathed into his ear before tangling her fingers in his hair and kissing him passionately.

"To have us experience first hand, the laws of our attraction, my dear." Beetee whispered. "How does that sound?" His breath was warm as he breathed against the space between her collar bones.

"Oh my wires, Beetee - yes - yes, Beetee, please!" Wiress moaned before crashing her lips against his. She placed her hands under his shirt and quickly matched Beetee's rhythm of kissing and moving with him as she unbuttoned his shirt and set it on the work table. She noted that the blinds were closed and the door was locked. Her body broke out in goosebumps as Beetee slid his hands up her sweater undoing the buttons of her blouse under it. He gently gripped her thin shoulders and massaged her collar bones and shoulder blades with his thumb and fingers before sliding her blouse and Engineering Academy sweater off. Wiress shivered at the cold air before Beetee whispered kisses over her skin.

"Beetee -" Wiress whispered. She couldn't help but blush knowing that she was standing half naked in front of the most famous inventor of Panem. Yet she was exhilarated that he would want and love her. "Oh - Beetee -" She kissed his face, neck, and shoulders, her large eyes begging him for more.

"I love you, Wiress." Beetee whispered. He wrapped his arms around her middle before unclasping her bra. He ran his fingers back around and massaged her breasts. Wiress gasped at his gentle touches and sucked on his skin below his collar bone to keep from crying out. She pulled off his undershirt and ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach. Even though he could eat three square meals a day as a victor, he still stayed naturally thin. She noticed his worried gaze at some of her ribs poking through her skin. "Oh, love," he whispered sadly trailing his fingers up and down her sides. He slid her skirt off before Wiress kissed a trail from his stomach to the hem of his pants.

"Beetee?" She asked looking up at him while gently rubbing her thumbs against the bulge under his pants. Beetee wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed himself against her to match her rhythm.

"Oh wires! Wiress -" Beetee breathed as she stood up to kiss him once more. "Please, love." He begged into her mouth. Wiress gently broke their kiss as she pulled down his pants. She blushed as her lips touched Beetee's soft sensitive skin. She stood back up and let Beetee wrap her in a warm protective embrace. "Honey, let me look at you. Let me look at what I love."

"Beetee -" Wiress moaned as Beetee lightly traced patterns with the tips of his fingers and his lips all over her body.

"Oh wires, I could never design something so amazing, so lovely." He whispered. Wiress pressed herself against him and held him close. She smiled looking into Beetee's reassuring face and giggled when he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Love, I'm ready." Wiress whispered in his ear. Beetee broke away from her grasp briefly to grab a blanket he used for the times he had worked past curfew. Wiress took it out of his hands and lay it out on the floor. From her kneeling position, she kissed Beetee's legs and lightly explored him with her lips as she stood up slowly to be wrapped in his embrace.

"Apparently you saw this coming." Wiress quipped rubbing her hands up and down Beetee's back as they sat down.

"No." Beetee whispered in between kisses. "I never thought someone would love me. The geeky killer who electrocuted four tributes." He looked away before Wiress cupped his chin in her hands to pull his face toward hers.

"You're not." Wiress whispered putting a finger over Beetee's lips before kissing him passionately. "You're the geeky handsome inventor who's making Panem better. Who's made my life better. Who I love."

"Oh, Wiress," Beetee whispered.

"Beetee -" Wiress gasped feeling Beetee grow more aroused. "Beetee - please - I want you so bad - please - I love you! " Beetee positioned her legs so she was straddling him. He kissed her deeply as she whispered his name around his kisses. He gently ran his fingers down Wiress' front and stopped between her legs. Wiress pressed herself against his hand before he slipped a finger into her. She nodded in between her gasps for breath. Her mind, body, and soul longed for Beetee like an end magnet pulling on another opposite pole. She reached out and held him in her hand feeling him knowing he wanted her too.

Beetee ran his fingers up her thighs and hips before placing his palms firmly on her small hipbones. Wiress knew they were both ready. In one motion, she lifted herself up and pulled on Beetee's shoulders so she was pressed against him and he was in her. He wrapped her tighter in his embrace as she gasped. "Wiress, honey," He said worriedly knowing she was in pain.

"It's ok. It's you." Wiress murmured into his ear. She whispered how much she loved him around his kisses. She nibbled his lips as she felt him use his hands to position her hips so he was deeper inside. They moved as one melding their emotions, minds, souls, and bodies together. "OH MY WIRES, BEETEE!" Wiress gasped as he poured himself into her. She pressed herself against him and kissed him. "I love you - I love you so much -" She clutched him as her body began to relax.

"Wiress." Beetee whispered holding her close. For what seemed like ages, they lay on the blanket on their sides curled up around and in each other, savoring their love. Beetee smiled at the young lady he had fallen in love with and given his love to as she dozed in his arms. He kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered open. They kissed before standing up as one and helping each other dress. Beetee sighed and sat back down at his table. "Well, whaddya know?"

"What, love?" Wiress asked eagerly, looking over her lover's shoulder.

"I don't think I'm stuck." Beetee said happily. Wiress pulled her chair closer and wrapped her arm around his waist as she watched him draw and write on his notepad.

"Well, if you are, you know what to do." Wiress whispered teasingly in his ear before kissing him soundly.

"Mm, honey." Beetee whispered as they pulled apart. He eyed her lovingly under his glasses. "I do hope I get stuck a bit more often."


End file.
